


In Bloom

by MyStarShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual but not healthy, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStarShine/pseuds/MyStarShine
Summary: "I can't fucking stand you."Noctis swallowed, his throat dry and he waited…he waited for anything to negate that comment. ‘right now,’ or ‘but I love you,’ anything, but it never came.Gladnoct week day 4 : Hate Sex on the Train





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a little late. My entire Schedule was thrown out of whack when my tablet broke. I wasn't really planning on writing anything for this week, but here we are. 
> 
> It's a little less heated then I planned. It kept wanting to get incredibly bitter sweet and sad instead.

 

 

Noctis should have known better than to try and go back to the cabin the four of them were to occupy. He knew what direction Gladio had gone in, and yet here he was, surprised when the larger man stood in the doorway that Noctis had tried to enter through. Gladio stared at him, looking down his nose at him, not even bothering to tilt his head from the sneer that had been permanently fixed on his face as of late. “What, come to sleep your problems away? Typical,” he said, his voice deeper than normal.

Noctis’ jaw was suddenly tight. Hardly any time had passed since their screaming match. He couldn’t do it again. It had been so long since Gladio had last hated him. Since they were kids, before they were friends, before they were lovers, and it was all because Gladio had made an unfair judgement of a child’s character. Now? Noctis wasn’t sure Gladio was even wrong. “Move,” Noctis said as he turned sideways to push past the other man.

“You pick now to gain some authority? When you’re running from your duty?” he said, not budging.

“Does it really matter to you?” he asked, and immediately regretted it.

“Talk to Ignis?”

Noctis swallowed and was nearly sure it was audible. How could he? What could he possibly say? What could he possibly say to Ignis to make any of this better? To make any of this make sense? This was all because of him, and if anything, he’d make it worse. Noctis tried once more to step past Gladio. His hands hovered over the other man’s torso where he intended to rest them and urge the other man off to the side. He couldn’t even touch him. “I didn’t think so,” Gladio’s proximity was drowning the breath from his lungs.

“Move,” he urged, quieter. Gladio relented and turned his body so Noctis could slip inside. For the briefest of moments, Noctis believed that Gladio sensed the panic welling up inside of him, but then the other man stepped inside after him, trapping him inside.

“You would think years of training under dozens of people, under the guidance of brilliant people would have prepared you to take control. Every single time you’re put under any sort of pressure, you buckle,” Gladio said.

“I guess I’m…” he wanted to say human, but he didn’t even feel like it any more. That strange sense of normalcy that Prompto had brought into his life seemed so far away in the wake of darkness.

“A coward,” Gladio finished for him.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he breathed, barely louder than the heartbeat in his ears. He wanted so desperately to lean into Gladio. He wanted to rest his forehead on his impossibly sturdy body, and drown in his shield’s massive frame. Gladio hadn’t even touched him since before they set sail, what with the impending wedding…none of that mattered and yet they stood here and Noctis wasn’t even sure they were together anymore.

“Were you really expecting it to be? Are you really that blind? Or did you forget that the entirety of Isomnia fell?” Noctis flinched at his choice of words.

“It was supposed to end in Altissia,” he finally looked up at Gladio who was standing so close to him. Amber eyes never left his face. Altissia had ended everything…

“Maybe it did,” Gladio said.

It felt like Gladio had sucker punched him. His eyes were wide. He felt anger sweep over him. “What do you want me to do Gladio? How is anyone supposed to deal with this?”

“You don’t have the luxury of waiting around to figure it out, Noct!” he yelled…at least…at least he was using his name again.

He sucked in a deep breath and he could tell that Gladio was readying to spill more vitriol. He couldn’t hear it anymore, he couldn’t confront it, he couldn’t compartmentalize like Gladio could. He’d never been able to. He surged forward, damning their height difference as he hooked his arm around Gladio’s neck and drag their mouths together. It was like a back draft exploding from behind locked doors. He held Gladio to him tightly, slotting their hips together as best he could. Their teeth narrowly missed one another in the heated kiss. “Of all the stupid ideas you’ve had, you sure ‘bout this?” Gladio mouthed against his lips.

“Yes, so stop fucking talking,” Noctis hissed before he pulled their lips together once more trying to shut the other man up for just a moment so he could breathe. He groaned when he felt Gladio’s fingers drag across his torso and his shirt with them until it pooled above his chest. His calloused fingers pinched at his flesh and Noctis felt his cock twitching in interest.

“As you command,” Gladio’s voice rasped into his ear, but neither of them believed his obedience. Noctis let out a shuddering exhale before he pulled at Gladio’s stupid belt and opened his pants only vaguely aware that Gladio had done the same until his massive hand pulled him out, thumbing over the head of his hardening member.

“Gods,” he breathed as he rocked into Gladio’s hand and struggled to find a rhythm as he reciprocated. It wasn’t the most comfortable hand job he’d ever had, dry, and rough, but fuck if in the moment Noctis didn’t feel addicted to Gladio’s body against his, addicted to the spice of his cologne enveloping him,  all of it fogging his mind.

He didn’t register the snort above him until he felt Gladio’s hand leave his dick only to return on his shoulders and Noctis was unceremoniously flipped around and pressed up against the door of the cabin. Noctis gasped as he realized that they had yet to draw the shutter down. Before he could say anything, Gladio reached over him and covered the window to hide them away from anyone who might pass by. “I can’t fucking stand you,” Gladio muttered against his ear before he shoved Noctis forward and it was only his own hands against the door that cushioned the sudden weight of the other man as he pressed up behind him. Noctis swallowed, his throat dry and he waited…he waited for anything to negate that comment. ‘right now,’ or ‘but I love you,’ anything, but it never came. It hung between them as Gladio yanked his pants down around his thighs, as he clumsily pressed his wide fingers inside him aided by lube he wasn’t even aware they still had. He’d always been considerate in the past. A gentle giant, always sure to care for him as best he could. Today he was cold and calculated. He spared no time to tease him as he usually did. Without Noctis noticing he had ripped open a foil packet, rolled a condom on and was pressing inside carefully. Noctis let out a soft cry as Gladio spread him open and his nails dragged across the wooden door. “Gladio,” he rasped.

“Shut up, Noct…” Gladio muttered, before his mouth and teeth found his neck and he set his hips into motion, thrusting deeply to start. “Should have thought this through and fucked your face instead.” 

Noctis’ mouth fell open at the words. The insensitivity sending a shiver through his frame. “Fuck me better then,” he breathed out as Gladio forced a hand under his pelvis, trying to lift his hips so Gladio didn’t have to bend his knees so far. He’d often complained about the burn in his thighs, but they both know he got off on just how much larger he was, how much softer Noct was in comparison.

Gladio didn’t speak again, and instead he chose to growl low in his throat as he began working into a harsh rhythm that had Noctis shoved up against the door with every thrust. The pleasure began to build inside as Gladio fucked into him. Noct’s eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth hung open as he began to suck in deep breaths trying to focus on the sensation his mind begging for release. He gasped at a particularly hard thrust that slapped their skin together and shoved Noctis’ cheekbone into the door. He was losing himself in the feeling, but it wasn’t enough. He worked one his arms out from beneath him and he slowly trailed it down his front until he reached his own member. He didn’t get the satisfaction though. Gladio’s hands lock his arms in behind him leaving a gap between Noctis and the door. “Gladio, no…” he whined. He couldn’t come like this. He could almost see the release he was hurtling toward dissipate from his vision. He could feel it just under his skin humming and out of reach.

“You want it? Work for it, or is that beyond you too?” Gladio said. His teeth sunk into his shoulder and the only warning was the scratch of his beard before the pain pinched into him.

Noctis hung his head and instead of verbally reacting he slowly began to rock back into the other man wanting to thrive on the feel of the girth inside him. He could feel Gladio’s large hands digging tighter into his forearms as he used his grip as leverage to pull Noctis into him so they were finally meeting one another and for a time all that sounded in the room were Gladio’s graveled groans and Noctis’ heavy breathing.

“Gladio…Please,” he whispered finally. The feeling between them was so fucking good, but it stopped short of satisfaction. He needed more, and he couldn’t find it anywhere.

“Hn, fine,” he said, burying his face into the side of his neck working Noctis’ wrists together in one hand before reaching around to grip his cock with the other. Suddenly the rough pace they’d set slowed down to a near stop. Gladio’s hand was firm and steady as it pulled on his cock, twisting just at the tip before slowly sliding back to the base.

“Like that,” he breathed, slowly rocking back onto Gladio in time with his hand. He was so close that he could ignore their awkward balance with his arms still held hostage behind him. Gladio’s breathing picked up in his ear and Noctis could feel himself tensing up just as Gladio finally released his wrists. Noctis grasped at Gladio until his nails dug into his forearms.

“Come, then,” Gladio’s voice commanded into his ear and Noctis found himself going taut as he spilled over Gladio’s hand with a cry. His hips continued to rock through his orgasm, Gladio’s final growl of release only adding to his own orgasm. They stayed together for a short time before Gladio carefully pulled out of him and they both sighed and dared to relax.

His eyes opened slowly as they finally came to a stop and Noctis leaned back into Gladio, completely drunk in the aftermath as he slowly started to slide down from where he’d been perched on the balls of his feet to compensate for his short stature. Gladio’s arms had both wrapped around his middle at some point and now tightened around him. Gladio panted heavily behind him and supported Noctis’ entire weight until he found it in himself to stand on his own. “You’re okay…” Gladio murmured as if he’d forgotten that their entire argument centered around things being very much the opposite.

_I can't fucking stand you._

Noctis glanced down and he caught the sight of his own arms over Gladio’s. He frowned as he took in the sight of them. They were blooming pinks and reds where Gladio had held onto him so tightly, and he was sure that somewhere under Gladio’s ink he had pressed angry crescents into his shield’s flesh. The afterglow was suddenly gone, and in its absence overwhelming helplessness bubbled up in his chest and he shook his head trying to get his legs underneath himself so he could stand properly. “Get out,” he croaked.

“Noct?” Gladio sounded alarmed.

Noctis stood fully and he let go of his Gladio’s arms and pushed them away. He was unable to keep the tremor from his voice, “You heard me. Get out!”

“Noctis, wha—” he tried but Noctis was shoving at his arms willing him to move. He was fortunate that Gladio stepped back and reached for the handle of the door and let it swing open.

“Just be anywhere but fucking here,” the power behind his voice quickly faded before he pulled the door shut the second Gladio had cleared it, scrambling to tuck himself back into his pants before anyone could stumble out into the hall after him. Neither of them had even bothered to take off a single article of clothing. Noctis told himself he didn't care. 

It took only a moment for Noctis to find one of the beds and flop back onto it. The second he settled into the pillow he held his arms in front of his face. The bruises were red and faint with just a hint of blue forming. He stared at them and swallowed thickly before he began to rub at his forearm trying desperately to wipe the bruises away, “Please…please, please, please,” he whispered. They’d always been so careful not to mark one another because no one outside the five of them could know of their relationship, not when Gladio had his duty and Noctis had a too understanding bride to be. Ignis was going to be so pissed when he saw...his lashes became heavy when tears formed in his eyes. There was really no one to hide it from now. He just wanted everything to be as it had been, when they were all laughing, naïve, and stupid.

His hands slowly came to a stop. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his angry red flesh. Gladio’s hand prints were clear underneath his own ministrations and he let himself silently cry. He wasn’t okay. He didn’t know if he’d ever be okay again, but he did know he’d feel Gladio’s bruises on his flesh until the day he died.

  

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it. It would make my day.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://my-star-shine.tumblr.com).


End file.
